User blog:Sapphirez/Inazuma Go Chrono Stone News Update!
About the new characters currently presented for Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone: Kimura Akiko as Fei Rune – Comes 200 years from the future to prevent soccer’s existence from getting erased and sets up the Tenmas team with Tenma. He apparently has an Avatar… Maeno Tomoaki as Tsurugi Yuuichi – Tsurugi Kyousuke’s older brother, without the injury for some reason. Yoshino Hiroyuki as Clark Wonderbat – Wandaba for short. A plush android with the role of the coach for Tenmas. The Miximax Guns he wields is to fuse people together. Taniyama Kishow as Alpha – The forward captain of team Protocol Omega, from the decision-making parliament El Dorado. Cold, calm and silent, he doesn’t allow his own failure on missions. Other random tidbits: -Tenma goes back to Okinawa after Holy Road to spend time teaching young kids soccer (I assume this is during the summer), and comes back to Raimon to see that all of his teammates are in different clubs, and the soccer club didn’t exist in the first place. -The Inazuma Caravan for the season is referred to as the Inazuma TM (Time Machine, but enunciated as just Time) Caravan. New OP: “Jounetsu de Mune ATSU!” (Heat Up Your Chest With Passion) by T-Pistonz + KMC New ED: “Natsu ga Yattekuru” (Summer Is Coming) by Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) Source: http://inazuma.pmsinfirm.org/?p=208 Edit2:// Good news~! This time, girls are also allowed to play in the match just like the Aliea Gakuen Arc! And the fusion urhhh.... Okay. Edit3:// Heard some rumors that the Tenmas are actually Keshin created by Fey that you could bring out anytime you lack players. If this is true, that explains the green hairs and I've just thought of making Mantle my favorite human character but.. but OTL Edit4:// Kyousuke didn't appear in today's episode and Tenma didn't really bothers too. I wonder if the rumors bout him being in coma are true? Ooh and the Ending song~ I especially loves this scene! Everyone keep fusing about Shindou X Akane and Kirino X Shindou but my favorite pair will always be Akane X Kirino~! Oh yeah, it appears that Manto/ Mantle is a girl. It seems like lots of people that likes her. Edit5:// Oh god guys!!!! Yuuichi's appearing on next week's episode and today's episode was a blast! They went back throught time and we get to hear that Sakka Yarou Ze! again~!!! Ah, and today's episode has a different opening song~ Today is also more of Fey-kun explaining what happened especially the 'parallel world' part. Ah and we get to see Fey's keshin mix. hihi OMG they're so handsome I fell in love with them!! Today's episode: *They used the first opening *Yuuichi went back in time *Thank goodness nobody got hurt (from fan theories about Kyousuke) *Instead of being hurt from falling down from the tree, Kyousuke actually quit soccer on his own. *Tenma went back to Endou's time and return to Yuuichi's time where he plays soccer and there's Raimon Soccer Club and Kyousuke is a street delinquent(?) *Great The Hand- Endou's Keshin *Tenma and Yuuichi showed their Keshin mix. *Manto got a lot of screen time. *No one knows Kyousuke. *Can't wait for next episode. *Yuuichi might pursue Kyousuke to play soccer again for the next episode Category:Blog posts